Cloud service providers typically bill for resources used within one or more server devices that provide a cloud platform. More specifically, such service providers typically bill their end-customers based on clock hours of server time and storage used by the cloud platform, as well as the amount of data transfers in and out of the particular cloud platform. Over time, as applications executed on a cloud platform add features, such as increased encryption, the cloud platform computer utilization increases and becomes constrained. Today, cloud platforms typically handle increased demands by increasing the availability of general central processing unit (“CPU”) compute capabilities without taking advantage of purpose-specific hardware acceleration resources that may be present within the server device.